


Acceptance

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take's place during PP Danny obtains the one thing he's wanted since the accident. one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Danny Phantom

in

Acceptance

Author's Note

Hello fellow Fanfictioner's here's another one Shot takes place During PP enjoy. also how old are Danny, Sam,Jazz and Tucker Durning PP? because I need to know when to send Jazz to Harvard?so confused with their age are they 16 and grade's ?please help thanks..

Danny's POV

Nothing could explain how I feel. I just saved the world, and Sam is officially my Girlfriend. I finally realized why everyone was calling me clueless. It's because I did'nt realize my one true love was in front of my face all along and I didn't even notice.

When our lips touched, It was like electricity the world was frozen. The only two moving on Earth were Sam and I. After I saved the Planet and Sam, Jazz and Tucker trampled me. and I realised something bigger than anything I had to overcome. I had to face my biggest fear. Acceptance that's one of the thing's I fear the most. Not dying, not Dash, not rejection of the heart of the person you hold dear. Not even me being called a loser and I am afraid of that I admitted it before. Million's of question's ran through my head but the one question I feared the most, the one thing I hope I could obtain is the thing I've been wanting since Phantom became apart of who I am today. So I let the chilling blue rings corse over my go Unghost as Tucker puts it, to face the outcome of my grave decision and I realized I obtained the one thing I wanted from the beginning Acceptance.

FIN

Author's Note

yeah another oneshot completed yippee!

theirs A Tucker line in their from PP anyone find it?


End file.
